


Colors Of A Soulmate

by 2youngjaetrash



Series: The perks of being Yamaguchi Tadashi [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kei is a good friend, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2youngjaetrash/pseuds/2youngjaetrash
Summary: Meeting your soulmate puts you through two phases...but in Yamaguchi Tadashi's case it put him through many phases.





	

__**Your little brother never tells you that he loves you so  
** You said your mother only smiled on her tv show  
You're only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope  
I hope you make it to the day you're 28 years old 

Meeting your soulmate puts you through two phases. In Yamaguchi Tadashi’s case..it put him through several. His first case was when he met Shika Kiyori. Kiyori was in his 4th grade class and was beautiful. She never once missed school and was so happy and kind it drew Tadashi to her.

Then he saw her underneath her cover. She was someone who smoked to get away from her family. Tadashi was drawn to the danger she was involved in. Her mother was a actress who was never home enough. Kiyori learned to care for herself and her younger brother. With Tadashi’s help she grew to not smoke as much..but one day they moved away and Tadashi was left alone again. Although he was used to it. He saw Kiyori’s mother..and her fake smile on the tv and oftentimes wondered how Kiyori and her younger brother were.

_He never got the courage to get back into contact with her after she left. Too afraid that if he did..he'd fall for her again._

__**  
**You're dripping like a saturated sunrise  
You're spilling like a overflowing sink  
You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece  
And now I'm tearing through the pages and the ink 

Tadashi's next case with meeting his soulmate occurred almost 2 years after Kiyori left. He was in 6th grade when he met Shino Hikoru. Hikoru moved into his neighborhood and quickly became Tadashi's friend. The two of them soon were together everywhere. Almost everyone assumed they'd be soulmates.

Until Hikoru rushed into Tadashi's room excited and so happy about how he met his soulmate on the subway. Tadashi's smiled at him and spent the last three hours talking to Hikoru about how he was happy for him. After Hikoru left Tadashi saw soft pastels colors. Instead of the light barely traceable colors he saw after Kiyori left. Tadashi slowly pulled himself together and went downstairs to eat dinner with his mother.

_Tadashi was truly happy that his friend had met his soulmate and spent everyday listening to him talk about how his soulmate went to another school but that they'd promised each other to go to the same high school. Tadashi smiled and was happy with hearing his friend talk about his soulmate for now._

**__  
**Everything is blue  
His pills, his hands, his jeans  
And now I'm covered in the colors pull apart at the seams  
And it's blue  
And it's blue 

  
Tadashi first noticed when him and Tsukishima met the other first years was the tall ones blue eyes. They were a soft pastel blue to Tadashi but he knew better. They were a deeper blue than that. Tadashi just couldn't see that shade fully yet. He turned away from the three bickering, feigning a headache he told Tsukishima that he'd go home earlier. He caught the boy's blue eyes and quickly spun away towards the bus stop so that no one could see his face turn red.

Tsukishima was right behind him muttering “You met him. Why can't you let yourself be happy Tadashi?” Tadashi looked over to him and said “Because Kei...I still don't have all my shades...his eyes aren't pastel blue!” Kei stayed quiet for a few seconds then said “Fine I understand that..but next time when you do have your shades..let yourself be happy.”

_Tadashi rarely let himself be in the same room as Kageyama unless it was unavoidable. He was successful until they had a practice match… then it became unavoidably to fall deeper in love with Kageyama than he already was...but meeting their other soulmate had made Tadashi try to shut himself out from the world once more._

__**Everything is gray  
** His hair, his smoke, his dreams  
And now he's so devoid of color  
He don't know what it means  
And he's blue  
And he's blue 

Tadashi locked eyes with Aoba Joshai’s number 1 and suddenly he felt all of Kageyama’s emotions rush through him. It was too much and the last words he heard were “TADASHI!” Before darkness overcame him.

Once Tadashi opened his eyes he noticed how gray everything was. At first he panicked and then Kageyama was there holding him and soothing him. He slowly saw how the pastel colors came back and then saw Aoba Joshai’s number one walk in and the colors came in full force. He saw bright shades dull shades and everything. Kageyama held his hand muttering soft words to encourage Tadashi to sit up. Tadashi sat up and whispered “what happens now?”

_Tadashi was scared that they'd say they didn't want to be with him. He was scared and half considered running away and hiding behind Kei. But he knew they wouldn't let him. Not after everything._

__**You were a vision in the morning when the light came through  
** I know I've only felt religion when I've lied with you  
You said you'll never be forgiven till your boys are too  
And I'm still waking every morning but it's not with you 

Tadashi laid with Kageyama on his bed and mumbled “Tobio? Why did I see grey when I didn't see you or Tooru?” A few minutes of silence before Tobio replied as he ran his fingers through Tadashi's hair “Because our bond is missing someone. You still can't see certain shades right?” Tadashi nodded and curled up even closer to him. “That's why because you're scared you'll never meet our fourth soulmate.” Tobio turned so that he and Tadashi were face to face and ran his fingers across Tadashi's freckles before muttering “Tooru should be here with the food that bastard.” Tadashi felt laughter bubble up in his chest before he was clinging to Tobio’s shirt laughing like no tomorrow.

_Tadashi knew his two soulmates wouldn't leave him. And that they'd do anything to find their fourth soulmate and bring color to all of them fully. No matter how hard or long they'd have to search because to Tooru and Tobio for Tadashi they'd risk it all._

  
__**You're dripping like a saturated sunrise  
** You're spilling like a overflowing sink  
You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece  
And now I'm tearing through the pages and the ink 

Tadashi was cuddling with Tooru while Tobio was at home sick. Tooru was feeding Tadashi some cookies when the pain rushed right through both of them. Fearing for the worst they both stood and immediately rushed to Tobio’s house. They arrived in record time and knocked before being let in by Tobio's mother who pointed upstairs. Tooru rushed upstairs while Tadashi thanked Tobio's mom and followed suit. They opened the door and found Tobio leaning into a bucket. Tooru rushed over and patted his back and tried soothing him while Tadashi sent calming waves to Tobio to try and help him. It worked and soon the pain subdued from all three of them.

Tobio was mumbling and incoherently said “I love Toooooruuuuuuu and Taaaaadaaaaaashiiiiiiiiii” Tadashi smiled and kissed Tobio's forehead saying “We love you too.” Tooru smiled and leaned back to open up a window. “Tobio.. you need fresh air so I'll open this window okay?” Tobio let out a whine and curled up into the blanket that Tooru had gave him for his birthday. Tadashi smiled and laughed lightly at his two boyfriends actions

_Tadashi knew they weren't complete. But for now they were all fine with what they had. Especially when they finally worked out a schedule of who spent what day with who and everything. Tadashi could learn to love the pastel shades until they met their other soulmate._

__**Everything is blue  
** His pills, his hands, his jeans  
And now I'm covered in the colors  
Pull apart at the seams  
And it's blue  
And it's blue 

They had a match against Tooru and his team. They won. But Tooru didn't text or call them. Tadashi was scared but tried his best to keep his emotions to himself. Tobio noticed. Of course he noticed. When didn't he? Tobio rushed over and lead him back home under the pretense that he was sleepy. Once they got to Tadashi's house he broke down. He started crying and held onto Tobio as if he'd disappear if he let go. Tobio held him whispering comforting words to him. Tadashi didn't know what time it was when he finally fell asleep in Tobio's arms.

_Tadashi was scared. Scared that Tooru wouldn't get over this and he'd leave them. He didn't want their colors to fade. Not now. Not when Tadashi had gotten used to hearing Tooru and Tobio's heartbeats when he was going to sleep. Not when he'd gotten used to the way they all managed to cuddle up in the middle of the bed despite sleeping spread out with space between each other when going to bed._

**_Everything is grey_  
** His hair, his smoke, his dreams  
And now he's so devoid of color  
He don't know what it means  
And he's blue  
And he's blue 

Tooru knew it was childish of him to not come home after the match. He stayed away for 3 days before he realized the colors in his life where fading away. He rushed home knowing that Tadashi had a fear of his colors fading.

The door was open and he rushed in seeing Tadashi crying on the floor made his heart jump into his throat. Slowly he approached Tadashi and held him in his arm muttering soothing words to the boy. Tadashi was holding on so tightly to Tooru’s shirt as he choked out “All I saw this morning was grey. I got scared Tooru...but now the pastel shades are back.” Tooru held him and shut the door then walked upstairs with Tadashi in his arms and laid with him on the bed.

They cuddled and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

_That's how Tobio found them after 3 hours and joined them careful to not wake them. He laid on the other side of Tadashi and cuddled him. He saw the deeper shades again and let the calmness overcome him while he slept._

__**You were red, and you liked me cause I was blue  
** But you touched me, and suddenly I was a lilac sky  
Then you decided purple just wasn't for you 

They meet their fourth soulmate on the ride home from picking up Tooru. The boy was wearing a red jacket that had the word “Nekoma” scribbled across it. He locked eyes with Tooru then promptly turned away and fled the subway. Tooru held Tadashi's and Tobio's hands saying “Perhaps he's just scared...we'll see him eventually.” Tadashi nodded and curled up against his side “Right...eventually.” Tobio squeezed Tadashi's hand and went back to playing on his phone.

After that Tadashi saw a deeper shade than pastel although not the correct shade he still saw them. Tobio saw the lighter shades he never knew existed. Tooru saw the bright shades that he never thought he would ever see. They all spent hours helping each other name the colors they saw. Teaching each other how to pronounce the names.

_Tooru knew he'd meet that boy again and he'd find a way to bring him into their lives. One way or another Tobio him and Tadashi will have their colors. No matter what it takes._

__**Everything is blue  
** His pills, his hands, his jeans  
And now I'm covered in the colors pull apart at the seams  
And it's blue  
And it's blue 

Tetsurou knew it was cowardly of him to run away after meeting his soulmates. But he couldn't deal with seeing all the shades at once. He rushed to his friend and his meeting place. He saw Koutaru and Kenma along with Keiji sitting down waiting for him.

Kenma saw his face and mumbled “You met them. Why aren't you happy?” Tetsurou grit his teeth and hissed “Because they looked so happy together. The three of them. I don't want to ruin that.” Keiji gave him a look and said “You wouldn't ruin it. You were all made to meet to be together Tetsu. You'd strengthen their bonds!” Tetsurou sighed and nodded “Where's Shouyou and Kei?”

Koutaru hummed and said “They're running a little late.” Tetsurou nodded and looked away in the distance he saw them. They were rushing towards him and Tetsurou knew he couldn't escape this confrontation so he sat still. They reached him and Tetsurou saw the shades again. He heard someone gasp and say “Tooru...Tobio...I can see the whole shades..it's not pastel..it's the correct shades..” Tetsurou looked to and saw a boy being comforted by another while the other boy held out his hand to Tetsurou. He slowly grabbed it and was pulled up into a hug.

_“I'm Tooru..and thank you for bringing pastel and lighter colors into my life.”_

_“I'm Tobio and thank you for allowing me to see the brighter shades in my life.”_

_“I'm Tadashi and thank you for bringing the correct shade of color into my life.”_

Tetsurou hugged them back and whispered

_“I'm Tetsurou and thank you all for bringing color into my life.”_

**_Everything is grey_  
** His hair, his smoke, his dreams  
And now he's so devoid of color  
He don't know what means  
And it's blue  
And it's blue 

Although it took time...

_Tadashi had finally gotten his full colors._

_Tobio had finally learned to appreciate the brighter colors he never could before._

_Tooru had finally seen the lighter shades of color he never thought he would before._

_Tetsurou had finally been able to bring color into his life instead of the standard grey and white he had gotten used to in his life._


End file.
